Primal Mind
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Modern WE. Elizabeth is a new Agent, she has a hunger to catch criminals, a primal need. Will is her boss and is trying to figure out his new cadet...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) My newest Fic all, its another modern WE, however, I have said this is my last, but I have a really wonderful idea for a fic, and I'm going old school everyone! Back to Basics! Back to the time of Piracy and ships, and Commodores and RUM! It will pick up right after DMC. However I need a title and would love some suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Come on Elizabeth…you know you're a pretty weak excuse for a girl if you ask me." Jack joked as he jogged along side her. "You are incredibly lucky that I am one of the Agents that will willingly waste my time on you."

"Please we all know you have no life." Elizabeth panted as she saw the marker for the last half mile.

"You don't have one either darling, so please lets not throw stones in glass houses." Jack snipped back. "Besides my life is rich."

"With work."

"Wait till you walk into you field office, that is, if they put you in one."

"Shut up." Elizabeth had about enough of Jack's bashing. They had jogged twenty four and a half miles, the twenty five mark was in her sights. Elizabeth's thighs burned with intense heat as she pushed her body even harder.

"Do you see it?" Jack asked as he followed her gaze.

"Yes."

"Then go for it." Elizabeth put her last bit of energy into the last quarter of a mile. Elizabeth crossed the marker and nearly collapsed.

"Well now, Miss Swann, you finally made it." Her instructor half laughed. "But in time. Congratulations."

"Good." Jack said as he slapped her back. "Now, we can go out and celebrate." Elizabeth looked at him and nearly wanted to throw up.

"No, it's time for ice and a bath."

She was done, this was the last part of her training. She was now, at least unofficially a Special Agent with the FBI, something she has strived for, something she has needed in order to survive.

POTC

"Six stab wounds in the upper left quadrant of the abdomen, completely made mince meat out of the poor girls' stomach. Four large slices were made around the heart, the aorta, the superior and inferior vena cava were severed, and the heart was removed." Forensic Specialist Lawrence Racine said as he gave his report to Will. "I used a rape kit, and as we suspected she was raped, in my estimation, pre, and post mortem. Time of death is approximately around midnight."

"All of the victims are around the age of seventeen to eighteen." Will said sadly.

"Although we have no name for our Jane Doe, I would estimate her age around there. There is one other thing I should tell you." Will looked startled.

"What?"

"Come a little closer." Lawrence folded down the white sheet. "On the anterior aspect of the body, there is a marking that you should look at." Will swallowed hard. Just etched above the stitched up opening above where the victim's heart used to be was two letters scratched into the skin.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is your job, not mine." Lawrence looked at Will. "Have you gotten any closer to finding this guy?"

"No. My team is worked down to nothing, we have no new leads, just bodies. He has traveled over six states and has tortured, raped, and killed nearly thirty women." Will loosened his tie.

"Sounds like you need new blood, you know, a fresh perspective."

"I have a brand new Agent coming in on Monday. Supposedly she has passed the bar, majored in criminal justice, and minored in forensics…and has the highest marks of any cadet in years. I hear good things from Jack."

"Right off the assembly line into the world of profiling…she could get burnt."

"I don't know. It seems to me that she had the book smarts…but I don't know about the in field ones." Will sighed. "Whatever may be, she'll be a fresh pair of eyes into my office."

"Maybe pretty ones." Lawrence laughed.

"If only."

POTC

"It truly is such a shame that I am losing you to Agent Turner, I could use you in my office." Jack said as he walked Elizabeth home.

"And wrangle in rum runners all day? No, that doesn't sound like much fun." Jack was head of the ATF.

"Less gruesome."

"That's true." Elizabeth sighed as she reached her door. "Thank you Jack, for everything."

"Sure, anytime." Jack waved her off and left only when she was locked safely behind her door.

Elizabeth threw her keys on her kitchen table and pulled off her heels and collapsed on the sofa. She was so tired, physically and mentally. She got up and walked to her office and turned on the light. The walls were covered with newspaper printings, and reports. Elizabeth was determined…very determined.

A/N: Like it? Well, this will be my last AN, I am going to post the entire fic! So please review and let me know about that title!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Crap." Elizabeth muttered as she pulled out her navy blazer. "First friggen day and I'm late." Elizabeth muttered to herself. Elizabeth slipped on her blazer and looked at herself. Navy blue skirt that fitted her well, but it wasn't too tight. Underneath the blue blazer she had a white blouse that was opened to reveal a tiny bit of cleavage, but not too much. Skin color panty house and navy pumps finished the transformation.

Elizabeth picked up her briefcase and hurried out the front door. She climbed into her Mountaineer and revved the engine. She'd be lucky if she wasn't fired her first day.

POTC

"I am so sorry I'm late, I swear it is a fluke, I'm never late." She came into his office stammering and apologizing about being late.

Will sat back in his chair and stared at her as she stood straight at a military stance. She was in fact quite pretty even though she tried to hide it. "You're only ten minutes late."

"It's no excuse I know…"

"It's okay, just stop apologizing." Will said as he stood up and smiled. "Let me show you around."

Elizabeth felt warmed by his smile. "Thank you."

Outside the glass enclosed office, Will stopped in front of about one hundred cubicles. "This is our headquarters. We all work together, I need something, you need something, we share. Right now we are working on several cases, I divide everyone into teams and go on from there." Will turned and looked at her. "What made you want to be a profiler for the FBI?"

Elizabeth was ready for this question. "I read people well. The human mind is something that fascinates me because it isn't all that predictable. However, it is also predictable."

"Really?" Will raised his brow. "Explain yourself."

"Human nature, primal instincts are entwined into every human being."

"Instinct?"

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

"So what is the real reason you became a profiler?" Will asked again as he walked with her through the aisles.

"I just told you."

"No, the real reason."

Elizabeth looked him in the eye. "I want to put people who hurt other people away…forever." Will stared at her.

"Well, you're in the right place." Will said as he swung around and went back toward his office. "This is your desk." Will said as he stopped.

Elizabeth noticed her cubicle was right next to his office, convenient. "Alright." She put down her briefcase. "Have you assigned me to a case?"

Will smiled. "Yes."

"Well which one?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"We are having a meeting on it in about thirty minutes in my office." He walked away and Elizabeth let out a huge sigh.

POTC

"Is this a joke?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into Will's office thirty minutes later.

"Nope." Will smiled as he beckoned her to sit. It was only him in the office. "I am working this case solo with many contributors."

"Was I sent here to be your partner?"

"Yes." Will's smile faded. "He was killed in the line of duty."

"Recently?"

"Yes."

"Involving this case?" Elizabeth's breathing hitched.

"No. You can see how dangerous it is." Will said as he pushed a file in front of her. "Are you up for the challenge? I could really use fresh eyes."

Elizabeth stared at the file. "Yes."

"Open it." Elizabeth reached for the file and placed it on her lap and opened the folder. Inside were autopsy reports on over thirty victims. All about the same age, all having the same hair color, eye color, height, near weight.

He then slid a packet in front of her. "These are the photos."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath. She slid the photos out and looked at each one. Waves of nausea hit her hard as she looked at one particular photo. "She was recent?"

"Yes, last night."

"Where was she found?"

"Here in Washington."

Will watched the color drain from her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth straightened in her chair. "They have their hearts cut out, and they are sexually assaulted."

"What do you make of that?"

"He hates woman in general. Rape is all about power, and cutting their hearts out, that is significant of control of their mind, emotions. He needs to be in power, he craves it, yearns for it and if he doesn't have it, or doesn't get it, he does this." Elizabeth said as she folded her hands in her lap.

"He rapes pre and post mortem. Why?"

"Control in life as well as in death." Elizabeth looked him in the eye. "I am sure you have heard this all before."

"Yes."

"Then what do you need from me?"

Will threw another picture down. "What are these initials? What do they stand for?"

Elizabeth's jaw hit the desk. "I'm…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No." Elizabeth stood up. "It's personal."

"Why?" Will's phone rang. "Agent Turner…yes, okay, where? I'll be there in a bit." Will turned to Elizabeth. "He's struck again. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth felt really sick, nauseas, like she wanted to throw up. "She was found in a field." Will said as he went around another turn. "He didn't finish this time."

"She's alive?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"No, he didn't cut out her heart." Elizabeth's head dropped. "Therefore he could still be in the area, so be careful." Will leaned back in the seat as a red light stopped them from going forward. "He has been on this spree for almost ten years."

"Surely you haven't been an agent for that long?" Elizabeth asked tilting her head.

"No, I've been an agent for five years now. This was my first case."

"How could you head up a department as critical as profiling at such a young age?" Elizabeth asked as he stepped on the accelerator.

"My partner that was killed…he was the head…he wanted me to take his place so I could find the bastard and kill him."

"This is personal for you."

"Somewhat." Will said no more as he pulled into a dirt road and parked by a local cruiser.

"I am Special Agent Turner, this is Special Agent Swann." Will introduced themselves as Elizabeth stood silently in the background.

Elizabeth walked around the scene. She felt things, saw things that many people couldn't. A sixth sense most would call it, and Elizabeth was in fine tune today. "She was being hunted." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth took long strides as Will followed behind her. "He caught up with her…pinned her down…she fought so hard that he almost wanted to kill her first, but he had to quench his hunger. He raped her, and stabbed her repeatedly."

Will watched her, and a smile spread across his face. "Go on."

"Then he heard some noises. He panicked and left." Elizabeth turned in a large circle scanning the entire area. "He is still here…watching."

Will's smile disappeared. "Now."

"Yes." Elizabeth pulled her gun out of her holster. "Beyond the trees there." Elizabeth pointed. Will took off, with Elizabeth at his heels.

Will then saw a thrashing of the shrubbery in front of him. He was going to catch the son of a bitch. Will slowly stopped running. "He's gone."

"He was here. I'm sure of it." Elizabeth said. Will looked at her curiously. "I am not crazy! I know he was here! I felt him!"

"How do you know? How could you possibly know?" Will asked as he holstered his gun.

Elizabeth looked away…to tell him her secret, a painful brutal secret now, no, it could not happen. "I don't know." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Then why the hell did you lead me on a wild goose chase?"

"I thought…" Elizabeth looked at him, he was angry. "I'm sorry."

Will looked at her and felt horrible. "Don't make me go running for nothing."

Elizabeth walked behind Will back to the crime scene. "What's with our Jane Doe?" Will asked the ME.

"Raped, beaten, stabbed repeatedly. Her body is still warm, time of death within the last two hours, less even. I'll know more once I get her in the lab." The ME rose. "And this is?"

"Doctor Lawrence Racine, this is Special Agent Elizabeth Swann. She's new to the office." Elizabeth looked at the small balding man. She was taller than he by a good six inches, and he had wire framed glasses. Even his crime scene suit and hair net were too big for the small man.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Racine." Elizabeth stuck out her hand and shook the Doctors.

"Pleasure is all mine Agent Swann." Elizabeth smiled as he shook her hand. "Now, Will, I told you that he cleaned up the scene before he left right?" Will nodded.

"This was rushed. I am finding some smudged fingerprints, who knows what else I may find?" Lawrence gushed. Will nodded again.

"We are going to head back to the office. Call me when the autopsy is complete." Will said as he beckoned Elizabeth to follow him.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Elizabeth asked once he had pulled away from the road.

"I want to have a cup of coffee with you."

"What?"

"I want to know how you knew some of those things, and I want a straight answer."

"We don't need coffee for that." Elizabeth said as anger edged her voice.

"Okay." Will turned the Crown Victoria to the side of the road. "Talk."

"I don't know you well enough." Elizabeth snarled.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life. You're my superior and you're a fellow agent."

"But not with this?"

"No." Elizabeth shifted in her seat. "No, I am the only…"

Will stared at her. "If you think that by keeping secrets you're helping me in any way…"

"No, it helps me." Elizabeth then turned to face him. "Can we please get going? I have some things to do."

Will grunted angrily and shifted the car into gear. "You'll tell me one way or another."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Will then let a small smile leak out. She would be one tough cookie.

POTC

"Doctor Racine called." Elizabeth said as she poked her head inside Will's office. "He says he'll have all of the information by tomorrow morning, eight am."

"That's fine." Will looked up from his paper work and noticed almost everyone was gone, except Elizabeth. "Aren't you going home?"

"No, I still have some things to do." Elizabeth looked at him. "Aren't you going home?"

"You'll find that I am usually the last to leave. I called for some pizza. If your interested then have a seat in here, you can finish your work, I won't make a peep." Will smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back. "That's okay. I don't want to intrude."

"It's no intrusion. Plus, I think it may be appropriate, I need to get to know you better."

"You have my file."

"True, but there is so much more I can learn from you." Will beckoned her to sit.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Everywhere, my father was a military man."

"General Weatherby Swann, he seems like an honest, proud man."

"I guess."

"You disagree?" Will asked curiously.

"My father and I never really got along. He didn't like much of what I did, so when I moved out and headed to college, I did it on my own."

Will soaked that in. "Your mother?"

"Divorced my father years ago. She lives in the area."

"You get along with her?"

"Yes, I love her to death. She is my rock." Elizabeth smiled. "Any more questions?"

"One more." Will then stood up and leaned against the desk in front of her. "In your file it says you survived an attack. You were hospitalized for a few weeks. What was that about?"

Elizabeth felt like she was sucker punched. Elizabeth stared at him. "I was attacked, and most of the information was suppressed by my father. I was just too broken to deal with it." Elizabeth then sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I promise I will tell you everything."

"I hope soon. You are a very interesting woman."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Two and a half weeks went by and they still had nothing. Elizabeth sighed heavily as she put her purse down on her kitchen counter. She walked over to the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Elizabeth smiled at the relief of hearing her voice.

"Hey sweetie, how's everything going?" Evelyn Swann was a powerhouse. At five foot nine, she was taller than her, and out weighed her by some, however, with her frame, she was simply gorgeous. With blonde hair and ice blue eyes, full lips and a long face, she was perfect, Elizabeth envied her mother in many ways, her beauty is one of them.

"Good. I'm just a bit tired. How are you doing?"

"I'm actually packing to head up to the White Mountains with Mason." Elizabeth smiled again, Mason was her mother's boyfriend. "Do you want to join us?"

"No, I have too much work to do. Thank you anyway."

"Alright darling. Are you sure you're alright? You sound sad."

"No."

"Elizabeth darling, please." Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed in heavily.

"Mom, he's back." Elizabeth began to sob.

"What?"

"The son of a bitch…he is murdering again…"

"Oh Elizabeth, maybe you should call your father. He can protect you."

"Mom, I can't do that, you know how much I dislike him."

"He is your father."

Elizabeth hated when their conversations got to this point. "Mom, I have to go now."

"Elizabeth he is your father and one day you will settle this, you will understand why he did what he did."

POTC

_Her body was in so much pain she thought she might throw up. Elizabeth slowly stood up…she was in a field. She looked around the dark night sky and saw nothing, but heard a rustling of trees._

"_Who's out there?" Elizabeth asked._

_Another movement right behind her. Elizabeth broke out into a full run, she turned and saw someone chasing her. Dressed in black he moved with incredible agility._

"_No!" Elizabeth screamed when he tackled her to the ground. "No!" Elizabeth clawed and fought with everything in her. He pulled her hair and smashed the back of her skull into the ground. Elizabeth felt everything blur around her as he lifted her skirt to around her waist. _

_Elizabeth began to move again. No, she couldn't be raped, no, no, no…_

_Elizabeth then glanced up and the bastard and saw a knife. He raised it and stabbed her in the abdomen. Elizabeth screamed out in agony as he began to slice below her breast…_

"No!" Elizabeth lurched forward in bed as she woke up. Elizabeth glanced around her bedroom and saw nothing and no one was here.

Elizabeth looked down at her body and saw the sweat and shakes. He still haunted her dreams, she still had the scars.

The telephone then rang. "Hello?" Elizabeth answered with alertness.

"Elizabeth it's Will. I'm outside your door and I heard you scream. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Elizabeth groaned inwardly. "Why are you outside my door?"

"I came to pick you up."

"For what?" Elizabeth glanced at her clock as she walked down to the door.

"He's killed again." She opened the door and saw Will standing there in jeans and a white polo top. "Come on, let's…" Will looked at her. "Are you alright? You look paler than a ghost."

"I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed. Come inside, I'll just be a second." Elizabeth grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from a pile of clean laundry that was in the dining room.

Will walked into Elizabeth's house and nodded in approval. The house was modern with sleek lines and neutral colors. Will sat down on a beige sofa and waited for Elizabeth.

When she reemerged he was shocked. Without any makeup she was still very good looking. She walked in pulling her mounds of curls into a ponytail.

"I'm ready."

POTC

"Body was found a few hours ago." Will said as they approached another crime scene. "Same everything, and he had time on this one." Elizabeth nodded. She knew they once again would find no hard core evidence.

The scene was grizzly. The young girl was in the field, almost in the center spread eagle. Her stomach was mince meat, and her heart was cut out once again. "This is all about control." Elizabeth said.

"Think it out Elizabeth."

"Not passion, but control. If I had to make a guess he would be a man in a position of power. He craves all of this." Elizabeth bent down in front of the body and looked at the hole where her heart once was, and there they were again, those three damned initials that made her sick.

"What are you seeing?" Will said bending down next to her.

"A lot." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "He hated this girl…for whatever reason, hated her."

"I don't understand this, it simply boggles my mind." Will said rubbing his temples. "He wants control, I get that, but if he is a man of power like you suggest, then why risk it?"

"The risk is worth the power he receives, the pure thrill." Elizabeth glanced at the scene. "Doctor Racine, is there anything more you can give us?"

"Sorry Elizabeth, it was a clean break." Elizabeth looked at Will.

"There isn't much we can do." Will said as he stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

POTC

"I need to talk to you." Elizabeth said as she reached the door to her home. "It's very important." Will noticed she had been quiet.

"What's up?" Will asked once they stepped inside her house.

"Sit down." Will sat on the sofa. "Remember when you wanted me to tell you about my attack, and I said no because I didn't fully trust you yet."

"Well, that's pretty good, we've only been partners for three weeks…"

"I still am not sure if I should say anything to you, however, it pertains to this case." Elizabeth blurted. "My father covered this up for a reason, he didn't want the press to swarm him."

"What happened?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I was coming home from a study group. It was dark, and I should have asked for someone to walk me home, but I didn't." Elizabeth swallowed again. "I was only eighteen at the time and I thought no one would bother me, no one could stop me. But…someone did and he grabbed me, and he drugged me." Elizabeth closed her eyes again.

"Take your time." Will said softly.

"I woke up in a field." Will's head perked up and stared at her. "I looked around and I saw someone, dressed in black…he chased me, dragged me down, and raped me." Elizabeth was shaking now, but not crying. "I then saw a knife, he raised it, and plunged it into my abdomen." Elizabeth sat down next to him. "He then went to cut along my breast." Elizabeth said taking in a deep breath, as she traced her scar with her index finger. "A jogger was in the fields and must have scared him off. The jogger took me to the hospital."

"Are you saying that you are the only surviving victim?" Will asked shell shocked.

"Yes." Elizabeth lowered her gaze. "I couldn't tell you, not yet, not unless I knew you wouldn't use it."

"What? I am going to have you interviewed and want any evidence you may have."

"No!" Elizabeth shot to her feet. "I am haunted every single day. I have a connection with him that I can't even begin to tell you about."

"That's how you know what happens to the woman, you have a connection with him because you were there." Will stood up. "I won't put this on the record, but I am going to question you tomorrow night after work." Will looked at her. "I will make sure I get every single piece of information you have been withholding from me."

"I haven't been withholding anything…" Will slammed the door behind him. Elizabeth slumped to the floor and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth was physically and emotionally drained after Will's interrogation. This weekend she was planning to get away, she needed a break and she needed it badly. Elizabeth was in the middle of packing when she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

There was complete silence on the other end. "Hello?" Elizabeth waited some more. "I'm hanging up." Elizabeth slammed the receiver down and continued packing.

Elizabeth's thoughts turned to Will. He was defiantly a hard man, he showed her no mercy when he was asking his questions, he didn't allow her a break, and in a sense she resented it, resented him. To Elizabeth, Will had a sense of protection, she knew if she were ever in trouble he would protect her, but she felt exploited, and felt as though Will hadn't cared.

However, it was good to share this with someone. Only Elizabeth, her parents, and the killer knew about the attack. Elizabeth shuttered at the thought of him being near her. Elizabeth threw her favorite pair of jeans into the bag and zipped it up. She would be all ready to leave tomorrow and get her mind off things.

Elizabeth then jumped at the sound of her car alarm going crazy. Elizabeth raced down the stairs and picked up her keys off the kitchen counter. Now weary, Elizabeth walked to the front door with her gun in hand. She lived in a fairly secluded area and it was unlikely someone was trying to steal her car, and there was no way an animal could have set it off in any way.

Elizabeth opened the front door and walked down the steps. She glanced around the night and saw nothing, heard nothing. Elizabeth sighed and blamed her paranoia on her nerves.

Elizabeth then heard a crackle and a searing pain in her right shoulder. Elizabeth gasped in pain as she ducked down. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and ran back into the house and slammed the door shut.

Elizabeth immediately went to the kitchen picked up the phone and dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency?"

"This is Special Agent Elizabeth Swann. I am at two-oh-two Turtle's Neck Road, there have been shots fired and I have been hit, please send local police and an ambulance." Elizabeth hung up the phone and stared at the front door as she stayed hidden by her cabinets.

Elizabeth glanced at her shoulder and saw the blood. As she turned and looked at her shoulder she got a look in the bay window in her kitchen. Camouflaged into the night, he stood watching her, waiting for her.

He smashed the glass open and dove for Elizabeth. Elizabeth started to get up and run when he caught her ankle and pulled her down. He yanked her down so hard and so fast that her gun sputtered across the tile floor and made a thud with the wall. Elizabeth fought and kicked the man in black, and Elizabeth knew, she knew it was him.

Elizabeth screamed as she saw the knife again. The same damn one. He raised it and lightly ran across her stomach with it. Blood seeped out from the very small wound. He then picked up the back of her head and smashed it into the tile floor.

Elizabeth reeled with pain as she realized her was going to do it again. He got up and off her. Elizabeth was so much in pain she couldn't even feel the kicks to the ribs and stomach she was getting.

"You're the one who got away." He said heavily into her ear. "I want to make this slow."

Elizabeth then brought her leg up and kicked the back of his knees. He tumbled to the ground and cursed. Elizabeth got to her feet dizzily and grabbed the butcher knife that was in the dish drain.

They spared off, however, it was short lived. Soon sirens were blaring in the distance and he took off. Elizabeth watched the back door clatter open and close and watched him run. Too hurt to run after him Elizabeth fell to the floor, leaned her head against the kitchen cabinets and waited.

POTC

"You're lucky Agent Swann." The EMT said as he bandaged Elizabeth's arm up. "The bullet didn't hit anything of value."

"Tell that to my arm." The EMT then looked at her stomach.

"Your stomach wound doesn't look like it will need stitches, but you will need to go to the hospital to get that bullet out of your arm." He smiled real big. "And you probably have a concussion since you haven't been able to focus on my eyes all night."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "An overnight stay?"

"Yup." He leaned back. "Has the detective gotten your statement?"

"Yes. I am waiting for my boss."

"Yikes, do you go down in FBI points if you got your ass kicked?"

Elizabeth looked up and saw Will striding over to her. He had a look of anger and annoyance on his face, and worry. "What the hell happened?" He barked.

"Please don't yell, I have a horrible headache." Elizabeth said touching the side of her head.

"Was it him?" Will said more softly sitting beside her on the tailgate of the ambulance.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes hazily. "Yes."

Will blew out a big puff of air and looked at her. "He hurt you bad." He looked at her bandaged shoulder and bleeding stomach. "You're going to the hospital."

"Yes, I have to get the bullet removed. The EMT seems to think I have a concussion, so they'll keep me for observations." Elizabeth then closed her eyes as the EMT helped her into the stretcher.

"I'll meet you there." Will said. Before Elizabeth could protest the doors swung shut and the siren blared.

POTC

"How are you feeling?" Jack said when he saw Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth sat up in her hospital bed. "It's after hours."

Jack simply pulled out his badge and waved it at her. "I wager it's the same reason why Will is still here." Elizabeth then nodded.

"I'm fine. The bullet is gone, and I have plenty of drugs, so not much of anything else is hurting."

"What the hell is going on Elizabeth?" Jack sat down and listened intently as Elizabeth told him everything. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You think the Bureau would have taken me with this tiny bit of info?"

"I guess your right." Jack then looked up as Will walked into the room. "I leave her with you for a few weeks and the poor girl is laid up in a hospital bed."

"Guess I am a pretty bad partner." Will smiled. They all laughed, even Elizabeth who was in pain, she put on a straight face.

Elizabeth then glanced at the doorway and swallowed. "Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking.

"My daughter is in the hospital, naturally I come to see how she is doing." Will looked at General Swann and didn't like the vibes he was getting.

"Dad, this is my boss, Special Agent William Turner, and this is the Head of the ATF, Jack Sparrow. This is my father, General Weatherby Swann." Elizabeth made the introductions.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet you." Will shook the General's hand. "Sorry it is under these circumstances."

"Yes, the circumstances are rather dreary." The General glanced at Elizabeth. "Gentlemen if you don't mind, I'd like a moment with my daughter."

Elizabeth met Will's eyes as he left, and Will got the sinking feeling she didn't want to be alone with him. Will walked outside the door and stood in front of it, so he wasn't too far.

"Elizabeth, I knew this was a bad idea the moment you told me about this career change. Why couldn't you at least, if you couldn't stick with being a doctor, practice law?"

"I needed this dad, and it is part of my job. Besides, this really didn't have much to do about…"

"It was him wasn't it?"

Elizabeth stared into her father's eyes. "What are you going to do Dad? Sweep it under the rug?"

"Elizabeth I had my reasons for…"

"No you didn't!" Elizabeth shot back. "I could have dealt with it eventually."

"Elizabeth you know sometimes you really disappointment me." Elizabeth felt like she had been shot in the chest.

"Weatherby!" Elizabeth looked to the doorway and saw her Mother standing there with a large bag. "Get away from her now!" Evelyn Swann stood there with her hands on her hips ready to attack, protect her cub.

"Evelyn, she is stronger than this and you know it." The General growled.

"Get away from my daughter before I have that lovely FBI agent throw you out, right on your self righteous ass." Without another word the General left.

"Are you okay?" Evelyn Swann asked as she came to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine, nothing I haven't heard before."

"You shouldn't have to hear it from him, not a bit of it." Evelyn then took her daughter's hand. "Elizabeth, I am very proud of what you have done with your life."

"Thanks."

Evelyn cleared her throat. "I also met your boss. He is very handsome." Evelyn beamed. "Very protective, very sincere, and well, when he offered that he would take care of you, I nearly had a heart attack."

"What? Take care of me?"

"Elizabeth, I am not stupid, I know the man who attacked you was the same man who did it years before. You need protection, and your father is being an idiot, and Will offered." Evelyn smiled. "You should take the offer."

"Why?"

"Mother's intuition." Evelyn the placed the bag down on a chair. "There is a change of clothes some pajamas…shampoo, soap, toothbrush…everything under the sun."

"They let you in my house while they were still surveying the crime scene?"

"No dear, I went out and bought it." Evelyn brushed her lips against Elizabeth's forehead. "Rest well darling, I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Good night Mom, I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Evelyn Swann then stepped outside the door and walked over to Will.

"You're leaving?" Will asked.

"Yes, she is in your care now Agent Turner, I suggest you do that job as well as any other."

"I will."

"Good evening Agent Turner." With a curt nod Evelyn Swann walked down the corridor and out of sight. Will smirked to himself, she looked just like Elizabeth, the same honey colored hair, only with a few sweeps of gray, the same build…she was very much indeed her mother.

POTC

Will walked into Elizabeth's room an hour later, giving her enough time to recover from her father's tirade.

"You're not sleeping?" Will asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"No. After that?" Elizabeth said with a sniffle. "How could I?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. That's the way he is…always has been."

"He covered up your attack, why?"

"For me in part, but for him mostly. It would make headlines he didn't want." Elizabeth then shifted uncomfortably in bed. "You met my mother."

"Yes, she's quite the lady. She left me with a big responsibility."

"Which was?"

"You." Will held up his hand before she could protest. "I was already going to have you stay with me before your mother interceded."

"Why? That is above and beyond the call of duty."

"Yes it is. I was so mad at you for not telling me you were a victim, and I should have put some sort of protection on you, and I didn't because my anger clouded me. Now, since you are here because of me, I will make sure he does not come after you again." He said it with such anger and hostility that it made Elizabeth shiver.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Here we are, home sweet home." Will said as he pulled up to his spacious home. Elizabeth looked at the two story home in marvel, it was so much like a home, warm and inviting. The house was two levels with a large wrap around porch and a landscaped front yard. Leading up to the door Elizabeth noted as she walked up the stoned walkway, was a row of impatients, in pinks, reds, oranges, and whites.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Will held the door open for her. "I am going to show you to your room and you can change if you want." Will took the bag they got from her home and helped her up the stairs. "There is a bathroom off the bedroom, so I won't walk in on you."

Elizabeth giggled. "I bet your real disappointed about that."

Will just smiled and opened the door to a large room with a four post bed. The room had dark red walls and white trim. The comforter was black, as was the ebony furniture in it. Elizabeth realized this was a very masculine room. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't want to…"

"Elizabeth, take the room." Will said as he put the bag down on the bed. "I have a guest bedroom down the hall. If you need me I am just a holler away." Will smiled and closed the door behind him as he left.

Elizabeth glanced around the room. Suddenly she felt very cold, and very alone.

POTC

Her shoulder burned with pain and her stomach no better as Elizabeth was up, staring out her window at three am. Elizabeth felt sick and queasy as the pain medication began to take effect.

Elizabeth opened the door to her bedroom and walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and out the back porch.

Standing there, Elizabeth wrapped her one good arm around the other. The night, Elizabeth found, was peaceful, serene, and dangerous. At times she hated the night, hated the silence, the simple fact that no one was around for the danger.

Except her…that one time…

Elizabeth shook the thoughts from her mind. Looking into the woods behind Will's home she thought she saw movement.

Elizabeth froze. No, he couldn't know she was here.

Elizabeth rushed back inside the house and raced up the stairs. "Will!" Elizabeth banged on his door and threw it open.

"What? What is it!" Will sat up in bed startled reaching for his gun on the nightstand.

"There is someone outside the house, in the woods…I saw him."

Will looked at her strangely. He got up and looked out the window. "Elizabeth, that's the security I hired. I have a couple of men patrolling the perimeter of my home."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "I thought…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think you were a prisoner." Will then took her by the shoulders and lead her back to her bedroom. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." Elizabeth said as a yawn developed in the back of her throat.

"Sure you can." Will smiled. Elizabeth looked at him. He was only wearing blue flannel pajama bottoms. Elizabeth herself was only wearing a white nightgown…she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem." Will then helped her into bed. "Just try and get some sleep."

Elizabeth watched him for a moment. "No, now I'm too scared." Then he did something she didn't think he would do. He actually got in bed with her.

"I'll stay here with you."

"Will, he's close…I can feel him."

Will pulled her closer. "I can feel your heartbeat."

Elizabeth remained silent. It was better that way.

POTC

"Will?" Elizabeth hollered down the hallway. "Button up my blouse please!" Elizabeth said as she struggled with her pants.

"You need a lot more help." Will walked over and buttoned up her blouse. "What about your pants?" Will said.

"Well, I…" Will smiled at her and zipped up her pants. Elizabeth trembled when his fingertips brushed her skin slightly.

"We're going to be late." Will helped her with her jacket and her sling.

The drive to their office was long and silent. "I got a call from the office early this morning."

"And?"

"We have an ID on one of the victims. Her name was Callie Summers, she was nineteen and very much loved."

"That family…" Elizabeth thoughts drifted.

"You're going to interview them."

"What? Now? They just found out their daughter is dead…"

"You will go. I'll be outside waiting."

"Why me?"

"They are angry…and you have insight into the mind of our serial killer. There may be something you can connect between you and Callie." Elizabeth nodded.

"What was her major?"

"Medicine." Elizabeth felt sick.

"There is your connection."

POTC

"I'm FBI Agent Elizabeth Swann, and I am conducting an investigation on your daughter's murder." Elizabeth said as a large and angry man opened the door. Towering at possibly six foot five, John Summers was huge.

"Please come in." He opened the door and Elizabeth immediately felt sorrow and sadness take over her as she heard wails and cries all around.

"I'm so sorry to intrude on a time like this, but I need some answers." Elizabeth sat down with John on a very comfortable couch.

"It's a tough time for us all. My wife Lila she is so messed up she can't function…Tommy, Callie's brother, is so pissed off he ain't even home no more." John sighed. "I want the bastard dead Agent Swann."

"I promise you he will be punished Mister Summers."

He stared at her for a moment. "Ask your questions."

"Do you know if Callie was dating anyone?"

"No, Callie was only concerned about school, she promised that's what she would concentrate on and she always kept her word." John sighed once again.

"Who were Callie's close friends?"

"A girl named Laura Winters." Elizabeth's brows curved. "Ya I know, Summers and Winters…they heard about that all the time." Elizabeth sat back and let him talk. "They were friends for a long time, got into the same Pre-med program…both smart, stayed out of trouble."

"Where is Laura?"

"Here, staying with my wife upstairs. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Mister Summers, to be perfectly honest, we believe that your daughter was a victim of a serial killer." John paled instantly. "We just need to connect the dots…"

"Son of a bitch!" John Summers roared in pure agony. Suddenly a small fair skinned blond woman came from the hallway.

"John! Our poor baby!" That, Elizabeth assumed was Lila Summers, who collapsed in her husbands arms.

Elizabeth got up silently and made her way to the front door when she saw a young looking girl. "Are you Laura Winters?"

The young girl with pretty auburn hair nodded. "Yes."

"Can I talk to you about Callie?"

"I actually have to talk to you." Laura brought Elizabeth out to the front porch of the home. Elizabeth saw Will jerk up from his lean against the car, but relaxed when she waved him off.

"What is it Laura?"

"I think I may know who did this." Elizabeth's heart leapt.

"Who?"

"I don't know this guy that was following us around all the time. He was creepy, you know, kinda grossed us out."

"Did he follow you for long?"

"Almost a month…then Callie…" Laura began to sob.

"If I brought in a sketch artist, could you be able to describe what he looks like?"

Laura nodded again, her full face and messy auburn hair bouncing up and down. "Yes, I could."

"Here." Elizabeth handed Laura her card. "Call me when you can."

Elizabeth then touched Laura affectionately on the shoulder as she turned to go back inside the house.

"What did you find out?" Will asked once she got inside the car.

"The family was a dead end…but Laura Winters…she says there was someone following them for about a month before Callie's death. She said she could describe him to a sketch artist." Elizabeth said as she put her head back.

"That's good, maybe our first solid lead."

"Maybe not."

"Why do you say so?"

"I don't think this guy would take the risk of getting caught." Elizabeth then closed her eyes. Not three seconds later they snapped back open. "He knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knows I am on this case!" Elizabeth bolted in her seat. "The son of a bitch wants to finish what he started."

Will didn't say anything. He looked grim. "I can protect you."

"That's not your job." Elizabeth said looking at him. "It's been a long day, I'll spring for dinner if you get me home."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Here is what the sketch artist came up with." After a week of waiting and nearly a week of work on the sketch, they finally had a face. Elizabeth showed Will.

"He's fairly young."

"I am already running it in our databases. He is going to turn up, I can feel it." Elizabeth said with a smile. Elizabeth's phone then rang. "Agent Swann."

"Elizabeth, it's your father." Elizabeth's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"What do you want?"

"I want to have lunch with you, it is something of importance…it pertains to your case." Elizabeth's brows furrowed in confusion. "Meet me at The Watergate."

WEWE

Elizabeth strode into the Restaurant that was in the infamous Watergate. Her black pant suit fit in perfectly with the ritzy upper class aura that Elizabeth learned to live in, and completely disgust.

Elizabeth walked to the back of the restaurant where her father was seated with a few body guards. "Elizabeth, have a seat."

Elizabeth sat down and stared at her father. "What do you want?"

"Are you going to listen to me or badger me? It has something to do with your case."

Elizabeth's complexion paled. "What?"

"You heard me." The General sat back in his seat and smirked. "Are you going to listen?"

"Yes." Elizabeth felt like a child once again, but if he had any information…

"If you were angry at someone…but couldn't get to them…what would you do?" Elizabeth pondered his question. The answer came with such a force that Elizabeth nearly vomited.

"You go after the ones he loves." Elizabeth said in a whisper. "Are you saying he is killing these woman because of you? If he wanted to go after you, and went for me…why…"

"Cover up."

"By whom?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned across the table. "Who is trying to set you up?"

"I have no clue."

"Then how can you say that my attack had anything to do with you? Or any of these woman had anything to do with you? What proof do you have?"

The General shoved a file towards her. Inside was a list of names. "These men all have power…enough pull to go after me." Elizabeth looked at the name at the top of the list.

"The President of the United States!" Elizabeth yelped. "I can't go to my boss accusing the President of being a serial killer. This is ludicrous, your theory makes no sense, and you are trying to sabotage me knowing how bad I want this person! For you, this is low, but I shouldn't be surprised!" Elizabeth stood up knocking her chair back. The two body guards stood and nearly attacked Elizabeth as she placed her palms on the table and stared at her father. "You have been trying to control me since the attack…how do I know it wasn't you? How do I know that you didn't send one of your ghosts?"

"I didn't."

"And you would use me in anyway to help you. If I had gone with this story, I would have been seen as crazy, and thrown out of the Bureau, and that's what you wanted."

Her father's face flushed with anger. "What I want Elizabeth is you to put this silly notion that you will catch this murderer to rest! You passed the Bar, you could be a lawyer, anything than this! Your anger and determination makes me sick sometimes, just like your mother had all those years we were married! A woman should listen to a man and ask no questions!"

"You disgust me…" Elizabeth growled.

"And you disgrace me. Thank God you're not my daughter…" Elizabeth froze. The General stood and looked at her. "If you were mine, I would have had you committed years ago and thrown away the key. The only reason why you are still allowed to be with actual human beings is because of your mother, the philandering whore." The General marched out of the restaurant leaving Elizabeth sick and scared, and more alone than she had ever felt.

WEWE

Will glanced at his watched and saw Elizabeth had been gone most of the day. Will grabbed his jacket and decided to look for her. The General came off as a bastard, and he didn't like the fact that he was bullying one of his Agents.

Will began walking to a park that lay to the side of the Hoover building and saw her. She was sitting on a bench staring out onto the trees.

"Elizabeth?" Will sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice. He glanced at her hands and saw a cell phone. "Elizabeth? What happened?"

Elizabeth looked at him almost startled. "I don't know." She got up and began walking.

"Elizabeth, talk to me. Have you been out here all day?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "He's not my father."

Will looked at her, confused. "What?" Elizabeth then explained the whole scene. When she finished she looked like she would faint.

"Did you call your mother?"

"No…I couldn't." Elizabeth stared at Will. "I have to do this face to face."

"Then let's go." Will took her by the elbow and began walking to his car.

WEWE

Evelyn Swann was startled when her daughter was announced at nearly eleven o'clock in the evening. "Elizabeth dear, what are you doing here?" Her mother rushed over to her daughter and sat down next to her on the plush sofa.

Will stood in the background, just watching, listening. "Mom, did you say anything to Dad…" Elizabeth halted. Evelyn Swann looked at the agony and pain in her daughter's eyes. "I had a talk with him today."

"What did that old fool say to you now?"

"He said he's not my father." Evelyn shook as if she had been hit. "Is it true?"

Evelyn glanced at the floor for a moment, and Elizabeth knew she had her answer, she knew when people were lying. "Why?" Elizabeth asked suddenly angry. "Why would you let me think he was my father?"

"Elizabeth you don't understand. In those days…"

"Do you know who my father is?"

"He died a few years ago in a car accident." Elizabeth stood up.

"I can't believe you! You let me think I was related to that cold hearted son of a bitch! You let me believe…you didn't even give me a choice…what if my real father wanted me!"

"I couldn't live without you Elizabeth! You're biological father certainly would have taken you…"

"From you and General Swann? How?" Elizabeth suddenly understood. "He had more pull than him? Who was he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Who was he?"

"No, I promised I would keep it a secret." Elizabeth had heard enough. She picked up her purse and walked out of the house with Will by her side…ignoring her mother's calls.

WEWE

"You're mother may be able to explain why she had been keeping this from you." Will said as he drove them home.

"She has never lied to me once…" Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know who I am Will. I feel like my life has one big lie." Elizabeth grabbed her shoulder as it began to burn in pain. The anger, the stress, the pure hate she felt chipping away at her soul was beginning to take over her.

"Elizabeth, you know who you are." Will said as he pulled into his driveway.

"No I don't." Elizabeth got out of his car and walked up the stairs. Will followed her and sighed, another blow…she was a brilliant mind, she needed to keep her mind on track.

"Elizabeth your one of the most intelligent people I have working for me. Your smart, quick, and your gorgeous. Most people know who you are just by looking at you, your eyes glow in a kindness that is rarely seen anymore…" Will looked into her eyes.

"Who am I?" Elizabeth asked in near tears.

Will slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Elizabeth savored the heat, the passion, as her breath escaped her lungs. Will suddenly pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Will…I…"

"No, I am your boss, and friend, and I took advantage of you." Without another word, Will unlocked the door and stepped inside. Elizabeth stood there, the taste of him still lingering on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Make sure I get those reports." Will said as he strode to his office. "I want them as soon as possible."

Will shrugged off his jacket and sighed. He was anticipating another long day, and he was already annoyed with himself. Kissing Elizabeth last night was a huge mistake, because it caused a rift, extreme discomfort between the two of them.

Elizabeth was currently on site. She was sifting through the woods where their last victim was found, hoping to find some evidence. Will thought this case was going no where, and thought Elizabeth may be the key to it all.

However, Will was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than her. Right now, he wished he could be there with her, to protect her…

Will shook his thoughts as his phone rang. "Agent Turner."

"Will, it's Elizabeth."

"What's going on?" Will asked leaning forward.

"Not much. We haven't found anything."

"Do you see anything?" Will asked hoping she would tune into the son of a bitch.

"No, but I feel him. Something is going to happen…"

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"Elizabeth, listen, about last night." Will heard her take a big breath of air. "I was out of line to kiss you. You were upset, and I took advantage of that."

"Did you want to?"

"Does it matter? I did."

"Because I..." Elizabeth smiled into the phone. She heard him stammer and search for words.

"We'll talk later."

"Sure. Listen Will, someone is pulling me over to something, I'll call you later." Elizabeth hung up and turned to the young technician.

"I think we have found something." She was defiantly young Elizabeth thought as she looked at the girls face, young, full of hope, and has yet to seen the harshness of the world.

"What is it?" She walked Elizabeth over to a slightly more wooded area.

"See this." Elizabeth looked to the ground and saw lots of footprints.

"Yes."

"These are all from the same person. And if you look over here, you can see that whoever was over here was crouching down, sitting on his haunches."

Elizabeth looked across to where the body was found and back to where they were. A straight line, perfect sight into the scene, he knew she was there. "And…" The tech continued. "Take a gander at what I found." She lifted some branches.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth felt like she found the Holy Grail. "I want those rushed to the lab immediately for DNA analysis."

"Oh yeah, we're gonna get the bastard." The Tech picked up cigarette butts off the ground and placed them into a clear plastic bag. "Seems like our killer's got a bit of a smoking habit…an expensive one at that."

"How can you tell?"

"These cigarettes are not from the United States, these are from France. Very expensive, high quality, more nicotine, less length of life."

Elizabeth pondered that. "Send all of this information to me or Agent Turner as soon as you get it."

"You got it." Elizabeth watched as the Tech all but skipped back to the camp. Elizabeth looked at the site. She crouched down where the shoe prints were. All the evidence was destroyed, so she didn't feel the need to be cautious as she peered through the brush at the crime scene where the body was found. She was looking through the eyes of the killer, and it was chilly.

Elizabeth jumped when her phone began to ring. Elizabeth glanced at the caller ID and saw it was her mother. Elizabeth sighed and ignored the call.

Elizabeth was not ready to talk to her mother, it was too soon. Anger and pain tore through Elizabeth every time she thought about her attack, her mother, the father, thankfully she was no longer bonded to.

Elizabeth's phone rang again. Once again, it was her mother, and once again Elizabeth ignored the call.

POTC

"I can't believe it." Will said once Elizabeth told him everything that angel of a Tech found.

"We could have an arrest warrant by tonight." Elizabeth smiled. "He could be in our custody by tomorrow."

Will glanced at the clock. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." Elizabeth shrugged. Elizabeth's phone began to ring again, once more it was her mother. "Let me take this." Elizabeth walked out of his office and picked up the phone.

"Mom, what is it? You've called me a dozen times today…"

Elizabeth heard breathing. "Mom?"

"Elizabeth…" It was a low gurgled breath. "Baby, please come home…" The phone went dead.

Elizabeth felt chills. After she pounded on the glass to Will's office she took off running.

"Elizabeth! What's going on?" Will shouted as he was chasing after her.

"He has my mother!" Elizabeth ran at full speed to her car. She revved the engine as Will jumped into the passenger's seat.

"How do you know it's him?"

"Because, this is personal now. He wants to hurt me." Elizabeth screeched out into the street as their siren blared. "If he…I swear to God I will kill him myself."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth opened the door to her mother's home with her gun in hand. "I'll cover you." Will whispered behind her.

Elizabeth looked down the long hallway and saw a foot sticking out from the kitchen. Elizabeth broke into a long run and skidded in a mess of blood. "Mom!" Elizabeth picked up her mother's head and held it on her lap.

Elizabeth looked up at Will who was already dialing 911. "Will…he didn't cut her…where is all the blood coming from…" Elizabeth by looking at the scene saw the blood was a mess before she ran in. Blood was seeping from the kitchen pantry.

Will followed her gaze and opened the pantry door. Will put his hand on the door knob and pulled it open. Elizabeth turned her head as Mason, her mother's lover, tumbled out of the pantry. He was gutted from stem to sternum and was white, pale. The stench that came out of that was almost more than Elizabeth could bare.

"Jesus." Will muttered and turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "He didn't cut her at all?" Will asked as he gently lifted the limbs of Evelyn Swann.

"No…just a good wallop on the side of the head." Elizabeth showed Will the bruising. "He's gotten personal, he has crossed the line."

Elizabeth saw the flicker of lights, and the sounds of sirens. "Will, my mother knows a lot more about this than she would care to let on. I am going to ask her the questions we need answered." Elizabeth, numb with fear, was then pulled away by EMT's. The rest was a blur.

POTC

"Miss Swann?" Elizabeth stood up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm Doctor Baker, I was your mother's physician when she came in." Doctor Baker shook Elizabeth's hand. He was a tall man, with piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair.

"How is my mother?"

"You're mother is resting now, she has a very nasty concussion." Elizabeth sat down slowly. Will took her elbow to steady her.

"How bad?"

"Right now it is too early to tell. The CT scan showed no abnormalities, therefore, I can assume she'll be able to function." Doctor Baker sighed. "Your mother is now having several tests done. I suggest you go home, get some rest, and I will call you when you can visit her."

"Can I just see her? Even if it is through a pane of glass." Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Doctor Baker helped her to her feet.

With Will and Doctor Baker flanking Elizabeth as she walked down the hallway of the busy emergency room, Elizabeth was scared. Her mother was all she had left in the world, if she didn't wake up…Elizabeth had no other reason to live.

Elizabeth stared at this woman. She had pasty skin, so pale, so fragile, this woman that had seemed fierce didn't look like she could do much of anything. Evelyn Swann was in a coma and Elizabeth couldn't help her.

Elizabeth walked into the room, even as Doctor Baker protested and kissed her mother's forehead and vowed to herself that she wouldn't rest until he was dead, whoever had tormented her life, and put her mother in a hospital was dead.

Elizabeth's head snapped up at the sound of slamming doors and shouts. "Sir, you can't go in there!"

Elizabeth stared into General Swann's eyes. "Get out." Elizabeth said in a menacing tone. "I swear to God if you take one more step towards her I will strangle you."

"She is my wife."

"Was your wife. You have no business here you bastard, so get out."

General Swann stared at Elizabeth. "You were there?"

The question caught Elizabeth off guard. "No, he called me." Elizabeth then stood up and faced her father. "You have ten seconds to leave."

"I will not go anywhere, and you won't talk to me that way."

Elizabeth reached for him. Will was there waiting in the shadows, grabbed Elizabeth's wrists and pulled her away from the general. "Now is not the time Elizabeth!"

Will pulled her out of the ER and outside. "Let me go!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth stared at Will.

"Drawing a conclusion." Elizabeth said slightly more under control.

"What is that?"

"I've got a lot of work to do. I am prepared to make a profile on our killer."

Will's eyebrow's shot up. "Really?"

"Our killer is one that has been trained. I do not believe our killer is acting on his own."

Will stared at Elizabeth. "No, there is no way it's him." Will said throwing his hands in the air. "You're just angry."

"No Will. No one called my father to tell him my mom was in the hospital."

"So? You're father is a powerful man."

"My father and mother divorced very bitterly. He wouldn't have seen her." Elizabeth paced. "He asked if I was at the house. Why would he ask that? I haven't lived at home in almost ten years."

"You could have visited."

"At eleven o'clock at night? Come on Will."

Will thought. "Fine, if your father is pulling the strings, who is his puppet?"

"When my mother wakes up I will ask her who my real father is. Then I will piece everything together." Elizabeth's gears were turning, and Will's were just being greased.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth was smiling the next morning. "I was so worried." Elizabeth smiled as she touched her mother's hand.

"Why should you have? I'm not going anywhere." Evelyn Swann smiled as best as she could. Mason was dead…her heart ached, but she couldn't let Elizabeth see her that way.

"Good, I have some questions." Elizabeth said as she looked her mother in the eye.

Evelyn looked away. "Now is not the time."

"I believe it is the time." Elizabeth held onto her mother's hand. "Who is my real father?"

"Does is matter?"

"Yes."

Evelyn felt hot tears streak down her face. "Elizabeth, this is so complicated."

"Mom, I need a name."

"Corbin…Baines."

Elizabeth felt sick. "What?"

"You heard me." Evelyn's eyes flashed with anger. "Go away Elizabeth, I never intended you to…"

"He's the President of the United States. Dear God…I have a brother and a sister…" Elizabeth's eyes closed in thought.

"I was his mistress Elizabeth. I was not married and I wanted to have fun. We did have fun…until I got pregnant and it got in the way of his marriage, and his career. Elizabeth, he promised your father that if I was taken care of, that he would make him a five star general."

"What about me?"

"Elizabeth, all he was to do was take care of you…not love you. Corbin is incapable of love…"

"I know." Elizabeth sighed. "I am going to look into this."

"Why?"

"Someone is targeting me, and he went through you…it's personal."

"You mean the man that attacked you all those years ago."

Elizabeth nodded. "I think Weatherby may have something to do with it."

Will was waiting for Elizabeth by the time she got back to the office. "I need to talk to you privately."

Will nodded and noticed the pure pain in her hazel eyes. Those eyes of hers, it was a window to her soul, you could read her mind through those eyes. "What happened?"

"She gave me a name." Elizabeth sighed. "And you won't like it."

"Who?"

"Corbin Baines."

"President Baines…" Will leaned back in his chair and whistled. "Oh boy."

"I know." Elizabeth looked at Will. "Can you set up a meeting with him?"

"I don't know Elizabeth…I mean I have some pull, but not when it concerns the President."

Elizabeth looked at her hands. "Tell him my name, and tell him about the case…he'll set the meeting."

WEWE

"Seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Will said as he drove home with Elizabeth.

"What?"

"The President will see you at seven." Elizabeth remained silent until they reached the door of Will's home.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as he held open the door for her. "How did you get that meeting?" Elizabeth said as she sat down on a plush brown sofa.

"I called in a few favors." Will smiled. Elizabeth then found him staring into her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Elizabeth asked with a whisper.

Will's eyes shifted down to his hands. He got caught, Elizabeth thought, and for such a strong, hard man, he was surely not acting as he should.

"Elizabeth, I…" She saw he was searching for words.

"Just tell me Will." He looked up at her.

"I shouldn't be saying this, Elizabeth, this is completely inappropriate of me, being your superior, and I just…I care about you, and I want what is best for you." He leaned toward her. Elizabeth felt something flutter in her stomach as she looked at him.

"You have been so good to me during these rough times. I don't know if I can ever say thank you enough." Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth saw the look in his eyes, his eyes darkened towards her. "I care about you too, more than I thought." Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "I haven't been with anyone since my attack, and was never with anyone before."

As Elizabeth glanced up she saw that Will was hanging on every word. "We have been working like crazy." Will said. "How about I take you out to dinner?"

"As in a date?" Elizabeth asked in marvel.

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Anytime Elizabeth." Will said with a smile.

"Will, I can't promise you anything." Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"I don't want you to. Just be who you are."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"The President will see you now." A secret service agent let Elizabeth and Will in the Oval Office at seven o'clock in the morning.

President Corbin Baines was a towering figure. He was tall with gray hair, slightly balding in the back. His eyes were filled with compassion and concern as Elizabeth walked in with Will. "You mother told you?"

Elizabeth's face blanched. President Baines was in no mood to be hassled. "Yes sir."

"I figured it might come to this." The President then looked at Will. "You spoke to my aide."

"Yes sir, I am Special Agent William Turner. I am Miss Swann's partner."

The President sat behind his desk. "I was briefed on the case this morning. Now why do you think it has anything to do with me?"

"Mister President something is not adding up. We believe these killings are professional and carried out with impeccable precision. Each of the victims look like me in some sort of way. Each were in a medical field while in college, the similarities are tremendous. I just want to know if you think General Swann has enough pull to do something like this. Or, is it someone who wants to hurt you?" Elizabeth said. She was trying her hardest to be professional, but her bravado was breaking.

"I am going to be incredibly honest with you Elizabeth."

"Go on." Elizabeth swallowed.

"If at the time I could have taken you I would have. However, General Swann proposed something that I couldn't pass up. He offered to take you, marry your mother, as long as I gave him all the commendations in the world, because he knew, as well as I did, that one day I would be President. If he hurt you or your mother in any way, the deal would have been off. He knows what pull I have, and I won't be afraid to use it. Therefore I don't believe your father is behind this." Elizabeth felt a jolt and the President picked up on it. "Elizabeth I am your father biologically, not in a form of Dad."

Elizabeth felt abandoned. "He's not a Dad either Mister President." Elizabeth stood up. "Someone wants to kill me, and no one will help me. Someone powerful is pulling the strings and I will find out."

"Elizabeth, don't take my honestly as cruelty. I think about you all the time, what you are like, who'd you grow up to be…now I see a fine and intelligent woman in front of me. Your mother and General Swann raised you fine enough."

"My mother made me who I am."

"No, we all shape ourselves…I believe you became self sufficient because of Corbin. Your mother made you see sweetness and graciousness that you probably envied."

"You know nothing Mister President. Not everyone could be raised in a loving home, at least, not like your children." Elizabeth walked out of the Oval Office. Will walked with her.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"No."

"What do you need?"

"To go home." Will glanced at the clock. Seven fifteen…it only took fifteen minutes for Elizabeth's hopes to crumble.

WEWE

Will called the office and told them they would be out of the office following up on leads all day. Will didn't like to lie, since he was the boss, but he had to make sure Elizabeth would be okay. However, from her silence and her strained expression as she sat and sipped her tea at the kitchen counter, he could tell she was hurting, and thinking.

"What's going through your head Elizabeth?" Will asked as he looked at her.

Elizabeth lifted her head and she stared at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Will asked, his voice soft.

"With pity." Elizabeth said with a tone of disgust in her voice. "Not from you."

"Elizabeth, I want to help you." Elizabeth let the cup of tea slip from her hands and crash to the floor.

"No, just don't do that. Don't pity me, don't look at me that way." Will walked over to the sink and picked up a towel to clean up the cup.

"Let me help you."

Elizabeth stared at him, angry. "Will I don't want your help! I just want to be able to trust someone! Why does every single man in my life turn out to be complete scoundrels!" Elizabeth yelped as tears fell.

Will took her face in his hands and held it there. "I am not a scoundrel." Something else flashed in his eyes that she wasn't sure what it was. He then kissed her. Softly at first, then he deepened it.

Elizabeth pushed him away. "No your not. But you will still break my heart in some way."

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't you understand Will?" Will stared, not understanding. "I can't physically be with you. I am afraid of that touch, I don't like to be touched."

Will immediately pulled away. "I didn't know…I…"

"This is why my heart will break. I can't let you care about me that way." Elizabeth then quieted. "Will, I won't say that I don't care about you. Physically, I just can't."

Will stared at her. "That's fine. We don't have to be physical…" Elizabeth watched him get up. "You can have the rest of the day off. I have to head back into the office and check up on some things."

"Will don't do this…" Will held up his hand to silence her.

"Elizabeth, please, just let go." Without another word he left. Elizabeth felt crushed, but a determination welled inside her, she hated being a victim, even being referred to as one. She was done with this controlling her life.

POTC

His next target was in his sight. She looked just like her. Her movements…her smile…maybe if he closed his eyes as he cleansed her, maybe he would feel it would be her. He had Elizabeth once, and she had gotten away…and he was painfully scolded…no he would never screw up again. However he found he was enjoying cleansing these women. One day soon, he would get Elizabeth all to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do Not own POTC!

Truth be told, Will felt horrible. The look in her eyes were of fear, and he never once thought she would be fearful, of him. He felt as if he were the one that attacked her. Will swiveled in his seat and sighed. This case was so convoluted he didn't know who to trust. Elizabeth he could trust, but Eveyln Swann, no he didn't trust her, she was hiding something, something important and didn't want to tell her daughter. General Weatherby Swann, defiantly not, he was as slippery as a snake, no he didn't trust General Swann. The big revelation was the fact that Will didn't trust the President. Will could tell that Evelyn and Weatherby were hiding things to protect Elizabeth, even Weatherby, who, Will noticed had concerned looks for Elizabeth. The President was somewhat rude toward his daughter, wanted to hear nothing of it, yet not implicating anyone, when he had the perfect opportunity to point the blame at Weatherby.

Will felt sick with all the possibilities whirling in his head. Will closed his eyes, tonight he would make up with Elizabeth.

POTC

"Not on file."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked the tech who just came back with a negative on the DNA.

"Either he is a foreigner, which would corroborate the cigarette we found. Or he could be military, highly classified." Elizabeth sighed, the later was probably true.

"Alright. I am going to take this over to Agent Sparrow, see what he can tell me." Elizabeth picked up the plastic evidence bag and began walking to Jack's office.

"Come in." Elizabeth heard him bellow as she knocked.

"Hey Elizabeth! Where have you been?"

"Busy on a case." Elizabeth smiled then plopped the bag on his desk. "You're the head of the ATF, tell me about this cigarette."

Jack picked up the bag and investigated it. "Rare, expensive…political."

"Political?"

"These are usually given to guests of the President of France. You can see some emblem here that has been burned off." Jack showed her. "What's this about?"

Elizabeth told him everything. When she was finished she sighed and nearly broke down in tears. "However with your information I think I can follow it…" Elizabeth looked at Jack. "You've been a big help."

"Anytime Elizabeth." Jack then looked her straight in the eyes. "You should give Will a chance."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I know, but, I never let anyone…"

"Elizabeth, I've known Will for a while. He's a good guy, he won't hurt you. Elizabeth, if you take anything away from me, you should take this…" Jack cleared his throat. "Life is somewhat in a nutshell? You've heard that before right?" At Elizabeth's nod, Jack continued. "In my opinion, life isn't worth living in a damn shell."

POTC

Elizabeth was in a local library. She had a hunch, and usually her hunches were spot on. She was flying through papers in France…and surprisingly she found the President had been there several times in the past year…however, there were images of her father, even some of her…standing along each and every President for the past twenty five years. Elizabeth scrutinized every photo…and she knew she had something, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can I help you with something?"

Elizabeth turned to see the librarian looking down at her. "Yes, I want to print all of these pictures…"

"That's a lot of pictures." The older man frowned. "How about a CD? I can get them all on there, and it's cheaper than printing them all out. Just give me a second."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled, stood up and stretched.

After a good ten minutes the librarian returned. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much, you're a saint." Elizabeth smiled and turned to walk out. As Elizabeth got in her car her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID, it was Will.

"Agent Swann."

"Elizabeth, listen, I need you to get down to the office."

Elizabeth's face paled. "What happened?"

"The psycho moved, he's in Boston. We are going to head up there now to investigate."

"Will, just meet me at the airport."

"Sure." They both hung up and Elizabeth revved her engine. Why had he moved? Boston in particular…and then something hit her. He had a pattern.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

On the flight to Boston, Elizabeth was silent. Will took that in as she was upset, and he understood that, however, she was also so involved with whatever she was looking at she barely noticed him.

"What are you looking at?" Will asked.

"Something…" Elizabeth stared at her laptop. "Got ya…" Elizabeth smirked. Elizabeth's revelation was shocking and frightening. She was looking at the killer. In eighty three of the one hundred photos, a figure was in the back. The same shape, same everything. Using photoshop, Elizabeth cleared up the image and brought the killer to her eyes, shocking her completely.

"Got what?" Will's voice slapped Elizabeth back into reality.

"What if I told you that I had a picture of the killer?"

"I would say your yanking my chain."

Elizabeth turned the laptop. Will stared at the woman in the picture. "No, wrong Elizabeth, can't be, impossible." Will shook his head. "There is no way…" Elizabeth then stared at Will.

"It makes perfect sense."

"No…"

"Yes." Elizabeth shut the laptop and looked at Will. "I can ruin everything. The President's re-election campaign will be in utter chaos if I come forward. It puts her at a risk to lose it all. It explains my father, it explains my mother."

Will swallowed. "The President's daughter he peddled off. If word gets out that he peddled another child off…he's going to go down in blasphemy. Why is she targeting you?"

"Last I heard she was a real cold hearted bitch. After it was out in the last campaign that Corbin had an illegitimate child, the newspapers went wild, however he still managed to win the election, however not based on popularity. Melanie is a few years older than me with a law degree. She has the smarts, but what I want to know is how she is getting to my parents." Elizabeth then knew. "She is threatening to tell the world about my mother and the deal." Will nodded, he knew she was right, it was all plausible. "But who is killing and raping these women?"

"There is one more who that we need to figure out." Will sighed. "We have to tread slowly with this one."

"She sent out someone to kill another innocent girl. Whoever this is, he circles the country…he is back in Boston, he's starting the cycle over again."

"Cycle?"

"An eight year cycle. It was eight years ago yesterday that I was attacked." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "You will find her in the same field I was raped in, and in the manner I was suppose to die in."

"You don't have to go."

"No, I have to. This killing will be his last random…I will be his last." Elizabeth picked up Will's hand. "You have to help me stop him, and you have to help me find out who is poisoning his mind." Will locked his fingers in hers. "Something is off here…and I need to find out what is happening. I think we should seriously consider using me as bait."

"I won't even consider it."

"Why?"

"Because Elizabeth, what if you're wrong?"

"If Melanie Baines is sending out a deranged individual to kill me…and make my death look as if I was a victim of a serial killer…she is more deranged than our killer."

POTC

"Dear God." Elizabeth said as she looked at the crime scene. Elizabeth felt immediate chills as soon as she saw the body. The young girl was a spitting image of Elizabeth. The long honey hair, big hazel eyes…

"I'm Doctor Laurel. You must be Agent Swann and Turner." A tall woman approached them. She had long dark brown hair, dark, bright eyes, and was on the heavy side, however her face you were drawn to, she was simply beautiful.

"Doctor Laurel, I am Agent Swann." Elizabeth didn't want the doctor confused. "Have you fond anything of interest yet?"

"Very brutal attack." She walked them over to the crime scene. "Raped, her stomach was mince meat, her heart cut out…her face is beaten so bad…you can't guess about any features." Elizabeth looked down at the body. Her eyes were cut into and gouged out, hanging on by the optical nerves.

"Were there initials carved into the body?" Will asked.

Doctor Laurel looked up startled. "Why yes…" The Doctor lifted the left breast and showed the initials.

"It was him." Elizabeth said staring down at her initials. "He is sending me a message."

"This is personal?" Doctor Laurel asked.

"No, now it is pure business."

POTC

Will decided that he had better take Elizabeth to the hotel. She was shaking, clearly scared, and he needed her strong.

"I want you to take a shower and go to sleep." Will said as he walked her to her door. Their rooms were right next to one another, and had a door that connected the both, which was specifically asked for.

"Sure boss." Elizabeth tried with a weak smile. "I am so confused."

"We will solve this, I promise." Elizabeth opened the door and walked in her room, and shut the door.

Will sighed and went to his own room and took off his jacket and tie. He was annoyed that this had gotten so out of control. He had enough of the political bull that surrounded this case.

Will walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on As he let the hot water run down his body, the case, and its few clues flowed through his mind just as the water flowed through the pipes. All he had was a DNA sample that showed nothing, and Elizabeth.

He picked Elizabeth to come to his unit because she was the brightest mind he had ever seen. She was intuitive, nearly clairvoyant, and it was really miraculous that she was so much in tune. Perhaps Elizabeth was right. Melanie Baines didn't want Elizabeth in the picture to claim her father's fortune and fame. Making it look like a serial killer killed her would not cause any suspicions. Now, here was what he was stuck on…was the serial killer established before Melanie approached him, or was he of Melanie's own creation?

Will was leaning toward the later.

POTC

Will was barely asleep when he heard the click of the door that connected Elizabeth and his room together.

He was very still, pretending to be asleep, knowing full well he was prepared to attack. He opened his eyes and pulled out his gun from beneath his pillow and aimed it at the intruder.

The man dressed in black gasped in surprise as Will fired three shots into his chest. Will rolled off the bed as three more men went into the room and began firing.

Will leaned heavily into the carpet for protection. Will then glanced in the direction of the firing. He saw feet. Will aimed and fired and the six feet across from him.

Howling and screams and crashing. Will stood up and shot the three men in the head to finish them off. "Elizabeth!" Will screamed her name as he crept over to her room.

What he saw made him sick.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth was on the bed, another man dressed in black was over her, a knife held high in the air. Will saw her nightgown pulled up to her waist…

Will fired. Will emptied his gun on the son of a bitch. Will knew this was their killer.

Elizabeth let out a scream. He saw a ravaged fear in her eyes.

Will pulled her to her feet. "We've got to get out of here." Will said hoarsely. He pulled on her arm led her out of the room.

As they ran down the hallway, several bullets sprayed the walls. Will grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into an emergency stairwell. Will then looked at Elizabeth. "Take this." Will handed her a gun he grabbed before he left her room.

Elizabeth nodded lazily. Will pulled her up the stairs of the hotel and onto the roof. Going downstairs, Will figured, would only bring more men.

"Elizabeth…" Will pulled her down to duck behind a air vent. For the first time he looked at her. She stared back with tears glistening in her eyes. She hooked her arms around his neck and sobbed.

Will held her. "We have to get out of here."

Elizabeth nodded once again in compliance. "The fire escape." Elizabeth then looked to the parking garage. "Our car is in there…" Good, Will thought, she's thinking.

"Come on." Will took her hand and they crept along the wall until they reached the fire escape. Will let Elizabeth go first, and he climbed in after her.

They were half way to their destination when gun fire rang out once more. Elizabeth turned up and fired three shots into the general direction of the sound. "Move!" Will shouted.

They finished their decent in a sprint and managed to get into their car. "Where are the keys?"

"Never mind that!" Elizabeth shouted as she ripped open a compartment on top of Will's thigh. "Just keep a look out…" Elizabeth placed her head on top of his lap and began ripping wires and reconnecting them.

"Elizabeth…hurry up…" Will murmured as he saw several men headed towards them.

"I got it…" Elizabeth sparked two wires together and the car roared to life. Will put the car in gear and headed straight for the men. Will kept Elizabeth's head on his lap as more gunfire spattered the hood of their car.

Will drove them far away, as fast as they could. Elizabeth then sat in her seat. "It was him wasn't it…I knew it was him, I could feel it…"

"I think it was."

"And those other men? Melanie is doing all of this…"

"Yes, she has something to do with this I'm sure…however, it isn't safe for us anymore."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Yes, we need help. I know just who to go for it."

POTC

"Damn it!" Melanie Baines picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. "Clean up the damn mess, if this gets out we are all done."

"He's dead Mel." Jason Monroe said. "Maybe you should just give this up."

Melanie looked at her little brother and smirked, he didn't have any idea what this woman could do to her. "Jason, if Elizabeth Swann goes to the press, it could mean she gets my Daddy's money. You don't care because he isn't your father and you won't get anything when the bastard dies!"

Jason was Melanie's half brother, same mother, different father. Jason's father was on death row in California for the murder of two police officers. "Mel, you are running out of options."

"No, I still have one thing going for me." Melanie stormed out of the office and headed home.

On the drive home she pulled out her cell phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm waiting for you." Melanie smirked. Another one…hook…line…and sinker.

As Melanie walked into the foyer of her townhouse she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was drop dead gorgeous. Beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes, an ample chest, and a killer figure. Melanie puckered her lips before she went up to her bedroom.

Luke Carlson was waiting for her in his uniform. He was in the SEALS and was especially gorgeous. "I need you for something." Melanie said as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"What's that?"

"I need you for a very…special mission." Melanie said as she took off her jacket.

Mesmerized by her sexual advances he was slack jawed. This was the President's daughter…

She then unbuttoned her blouse and revealed a laced pink bra. "I don't think this is…" She then pressed her body against his and kissed him hard.

"I need you…" Melanie then toyed with Luke's zipper. Her hands trailed along the back of his thighs as she yanked his pants down. She stared at him with those blue eyes, and she knew he was done.

He picked her up off the floor and nearly slammed her into the bed. His animal instincts took over and he was removing every article of clothing he had on.

Melanie smiled. Hook…line…and sinker.

POTC

"Dad, can I have a word with you." James Norrington stopped his father. President Corbin Baines stopped and smiled at his son.

"Sure." James took in a deep breath. "Are you keeping an eye on Melanie?"

"No. Why?"

"She's getting weird." Corbin frowned. "What I mean is…I think she is up to something."

"No, she's a good girl. I assure you son, if she were doing anything suspicious, I would know about it."

James watched his father sit behind his desk. James decided against the Baines name, only because he wanted his own life, and to make a career on his own, without his father's help, so he kept his mother's maiden name, Norrington. "Dad, I think she may get herself in trouble." James then sat down across from his father. "Especially with this whole Swann thing."

"Melanie knows nothing of it…she shouldn't be concerned even if she knew." James looked skeptical. "Son…just leave it be."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth fidgeted as she waited in the car. Will sighed as they waited.

They had driven to North Conway, New Hampshire. From there they drove deep inside the beautiful White Mountains. They stopped at a cabin and waited for their help.

A Buick then pulled up behind them and stopped. "He's here." Elizabeth said as she got out of the car.

Elizabeth then went straight into her father's arms. "I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said into his neck. Weatherby Swann hugged his daughter.

"It's okay." The General pulled away and looked at Will.

"Let's get inside, we have a lot to discuss."

Elizabeth sat down on the plush sofa and looked at her father. "What happened?"

General Swann saw Will place a blanket over Elizabeth shoulders and sit down next to her, holding her hand. "I had to push you away Elizabeth. Believe me if I had known that your attack was connected…I would have handled this very differently."

"Please explain, tell me everything.'

"Well, what your mother was afraid to tell you was that I am your real biological father."

"What?"

"Your mother was in fact seeing both of us at the time you were conceived. A DNA test showed you were mine."

"Then why would she lie?"

"To protect you from me. I was told by Corbin that he would give me everything I wanted as long as you were mine, and if I would keep it that way. When, in anger, I said that, it was to provoke him. I knew you would go after him, and ask questions, but I never thought that his daughter would be involved."

"I don't understand."

"Corbin was under the assumption that you were his…when he found out, rather recently, that you weren't, he became enraged. I got what I wanted, and he didn't get anything.'

"You played him for a fool." Weatherby nodded.

"I knew that if I totally was oblivious to you, I knew he would believe that you were his." Weatherby sighed. "He began to threaten me with demoting me, ruining me. I had to get the upper hand to protect you and your mother."

"Mom knew?"

"Yes, a lot of this was staged."

"The divorce?"

"If we separated it was more convincing. I still love your mom."

"Mason?"

"Was gay."

"Jesus." Elizabeth let out a big puff of breath. "I want to say I am relieved…but…"

"Elizabeth, I love you dearly, you are my daughter. Don't hate your mother and I for what we did. I had to get rid of Corbin because he wanted you once you went into the FBI. It would be great headlines…you more than likely would have been approached if I hadn't told you that he was your father. He is always looking for the upper hand."

"How did Melanie find out?"

"Melanie was always in her father's life, just not publicly. I assume you went through his pictures and you always saw her there…"

"Yes…you were in some of them."

"When Corbin was a young senator, I believe Melanie was twelve at the time, and you were just born, he asked while we were in Rome for a dinner with the President, how you were doing…she overheard everything."

"She knew and planned all along?"

"My assumption with your evidence, yes." Elizabeth felt sick. "Elizabeth, this cabin is safe, no one knows about it and I want you to stay here with Will."

"What about mom?"

"I took her out of the country." Weatherby stood. "I have to go now. I'll call you when it is safe."

Without another word, he left. Elizabeth was stunned. "It's right out of a soap opera." Elizabeth muttered.

"At least we get the gist."

"My father and mother used me to get what they wanted. Corbin wanted to use me, but my father destroyed that bridge really quick." Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes. "Everyone in my life has used me…"

Will took her in his arms. "Not everyone." Elizabeth stared at him.

"What?"

"Elizabeth…" Will took in a deep breath. "I am in love with you." Elizabeth moved away from him.

"What did you say?" She looked mortified. "No, that can't be right."

"Elizabeth I know you feel the same way."

"I can't Will." Elizabeth said angrily. "Physically I can't."

"Let me show you." Will took her hands. "Not all men hurt women, I would never hurt you."

"All I have to compare is a rape." Elizabeth said, her eyes blaring.

"Let me show you." Will repeated.

"No." Elizabeth stood. "If you hadn't walked into the room that night, he would have raped me again. He would have killed me and you would have seen it all."

"I am not him."

"But you remind me of it…"

"So you won't let yourself love me…"

"I love you Will…I felt those first flutters the first time I met you. The physical aspect, I can't handle it."

"The ball is in your court Elizabeth. I'll wait, for you…forever." Will stood up and caressed her cheek. "I love you Elizabeth…I will not hurt you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Disclaimer 2: This chapter is a bit higher rating.

Three days had gone by and Elizabeth thought about Will mostly, even though she knew she should concentrate on Melanie Baines.

She was lying in bed and annoyed. He had challenged her, the ball was in her court. Well, that was it, she had enough…

She stopped herself before she got up. Was she ready for this?

Of course she never felt like this before. Was she ready for the physical aspect…she would find out.

Elizabeth got up and walked downstairs. She found Will on the porch. She slowly opened the screen door and stepped outside. He looked up and smiled. That wonderful warm smile had grabbed hold of her.

"Show me…" Will took her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"I won't hurt you." Will kissed her forehead. "Not now, not ever."

"I know." Elizabeth then kissed him. It was soft and sweet, and Will didn't want it to end.

He raised himself from the chair and held Elizabeth, carrying her to his bed. He laid her down on the king sized bed and looked down at her. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown that made her look like an angel.

He pulled off his shirt and climbed on the bed. "We'll take it slow." He kissed her lips. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Elizabeth nodded. He began kissing her softly, not really even kisses, just brushing of his lips against her skin. Elizabeth shuttered when he took off his jeans, him just in his boxers. He noticed her nervousness and kissed her lips and caressed her sides. His hands dipped down to her thighs as he reached and pulled up her nightgown to her bellybutton.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yes." She said lazily. "Keep going."

Will nodded and slipped the nightgown over her head and tossed it to the floor. Then he saw her scars. One running along one of her breasts, a larger one on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Will kissed between her chest, her chest rising with his kiss.

He then laid his palms on her stomach and took hold of each side of her underwear. He slowly pulled it down and took it off at her ankles, he then took a sheet and covered their naked bodies. He would not risk her feeling humiliated.

She reached for him, hooking her arms behind his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. His lips trailed down to her stomach, up to her breasts, her neck, her mouth.

He touched her thighs and pushed her legs apart. He then stared into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes, full of love.

Elizabeth felt him inside her. He didn't hurt her, it wasn't painful, it felt good, it felt right. She was happy, she was thrilled that she could finally share this part of her with a man, and this man was Will.

"Will…" A small moan escaped her lips as a building of pressure that felt so good boiled within her.

Whatever that feeling was, it burst. Elizabeth gasped and arched her back. She caught Will's rhythm and matched it. Her body exploded in pleasure as she collapsed on the pillows.

Elizabeth somehow felt different. A raw feeling enveloped her body. She wanted Will, wanted him badly. She brought her left leg over the top of his back and turned. She was on top and staring down at him.

Sitting on top of him she spread her fingers across his hard abdomen and began to rock back and forth. Dear Lord she wanted him badly, this animalistic side of her, she never knew existed was now taking over her body and her mind. All she knew was that she wanted him, all of him, and it had to be now.

She leaned down and kissed him, still keeping pace with him. That same pressure began to build again. She felt Will push himself deeper inside her as she dipped lower. She grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head. The bed was making large creaking sounds and she reached higher and higher. She arched her back again, Will grabbed onto her hips keeping her there, holding her in that moment in pure euphoria, he kept pushing himself inside her, making her rock deeper and harder.

He pushed her on her back and took control, keeping her there. Elizabeth was gasping for breath as he pumped harder and harder. No, it never hurt, it never scared her, she only wanted more and more.

Will suddenly shuttered and she felt him stop. He laid on top of her then and kissed her neck.

Both of them were gasping for breath, clinging onto one another.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

They spent the next week between talking and making love. Elizabeth felt free for the first time in her life, nothing holding onto her, nothing making her feel abnormal. Will was gentle with her always, but she wanted something different.

"Will it always be like this?" She asked when they were walking through the woods, on a hiking trail.

"No." Will smiled. "Sometimes it will be so sudden you won't know what hit you." Will smiled and nudged her.

"Well…" Elizabeth raised a brow. "Why don't we try that?"

"How? Here?"

"Race you to the house." Elizabeth winked and began to run. Will kept up with her and eventually caught her in the kitchen. He held her there for a moment and kissed her.

Elizabeth moved her hands down to his zipper. "Here, now."

Will happily obliged and pushed her up onto the kitchen table. Elizabeth ripped at his clothes and found she was very clumsy. She had all of her clothes on and it felt awkward…yet exciting.

In the mist of their passion, the phone rang. Will jolted upward, startled. He then pulled Elizabeth up off the table, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"So you enjoy straddling that little gold digging witch?" Will sucked in a breath of air. Melanie Baines was on the phone.

"I assure you I am a much better lay. I wonder if you would consider sleeping with me, you know, sampling all us Baines girls have to offer?"

"You are one sick bitch. What do you want?"

"Soon enough darling, soon enough, I will have her eliminated."

"You won't get within fifty feet of her."

"We'll see…" Will hung up the phone. "We have to get out of here." Will grabbed her hand and the keys and began to run out of the house.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Elizabeth said once they got in the car. "How did she find out?" Suddenly it dawned on her. "Give me your phone." Will handed her his cell phone.

Elizabeth called her father. "Elizabeth, I told you not to call me."

"Dad, she knows we're here, she called."

She heard her father curse. "Get to Logan, now. I'll have my jet there ready to take you out of the country." Elizabeth fell silent.

"Dad, I don't want to run forever."

"Elizabeth, you don't know what your up against."

"Dad, I will not be backed into a corner." Elizabeth then told her father her plan. After a long while, he agreed.

"Take us to Logan." Elizabeth said once she hung up the phone. "We are headed back to Washington."

Will nodded and picked up her hand. "Give me the play by play." Elizabeth smiled.

"First I need for you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"If something happens to me, you make sure the truth comes out. If I die, I don't want you to be stupid and do something in my honor…like getting yourself killed."

"Elizabeth, don't…"

"Promise me Will."

"Eliza…"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

POTC

"It's in motion, all you have to do is kill her just like I told you to." Melanie smiled at Luke.

"Melanie, she's the General's daughter."

"And I am the President's daughter…who holds more rank?" Melanie asked with a brow raised. "I want her dead, do you understand? You won't ruin the work that had been in play for years now…she will take the fall. If you backstab me, I swear to God you will regret it."

"I'll do what you want. Anything for you Melanie…"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Will asked.

"I'm sure. Just follow the plan." Elizabeth watched him tape a wire to her breast. They were inside the bathroom of his home. Will took the other end of the wire and fed it underneath her bra and taped the end piece on her hip.

"Elizabeth, when he goes to grab you, don't struggle…he could hurt you…"

"I know Will."

"Once we get the info, we'll be breaking down the door." She noticed his hands shook as he buttoned her blouse, and inserted a tracking beacon in one of the buttons.

"Will, I trust you." She took his hands and held them in her own. "I plan on getting out and marrying you."

"Are you proposing to me?" Will asked with a smirk.

"No, I fully expect you to ask. I will be waiting for you to." Elizabeth then smiled. "Everything will work out, I promise." Elizabeth then kissed him.

"Okay, are you ready?" Will said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yes." Will then pulled her into a tight embrace then a kiss.

Elizabeth pulled away and pulled the door from the bathroom open. "You think this is easy for me!" Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs. "You're just like the rest of them! Every man controlling my life!"

"All I am saying Elizabeth, is that perhaps if I went there to talk to her…"

"Bull, you want to sleep with her!"

"If that's how you feel…then get out!" Will shouted. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her towards the door.

"I walk out that door, you will never see me again…"

Will took in a deep breath. "Get out!"

POTC

Elizabeth pulled to a stop at an intersection. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah Elizabeth, we got you." Elizabeth heard Jack's voice.

"Will are you there?" Elizabeth asked as she straightened out her earpiece.

"I'm here sweetheart." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm showing up on the beacon, right?"

"Yup. Blinking away."

"Is anyone following me?"

"A black car, we think that's our guy." Jack paused. "Elizabeth he's about to make his move, be careful."

Elizabeth watched the black car glide to the side of her. She watched the car pull to a stop. Elizabeth suddenly felt her heart beat rapidly as the car door opened.

He came out of the car dressed in black, from head to toe. Holding a gun in his hand, she knew, as well as he did, that this man didn't play games. "Get out of the car."

He sounded different. No, this was a new recruit. "Okay." Elizabeth held her hands up as she stepped out of the car. He then grabbed her and held her head and neck in a tight grip.

"I could kill you right now, but she wants you all to herself."

Elizabeth remained still as she felt her world darken. She then felt a pinch in her neck…and felt no more.

POTC

"Where are they headed?" Will looked at the monitor.

"Hard to say." Jack said looking at the same monitor. "He's been heading up the Potomac for a long while…it stopped."

"No, that's got to be wrong."

"Well…" Jack said after a long pause. "We either don't know where she is…or, she's at the White House."

POTC

Elizabeth felt her head pound and ache as she came to. She leaned up and looked around. She gasped. She was in the Oval office.

"It is rather lovely isn't it. This room is full of power…I mean imagine the conversations…the sexual escapades that went on in this office." Melanie Baines smirked. "I mean even I had a few affairs in this office."

"Melanie, you are one sick twisted woman."

"Elizabeth, I am very much a sexual being. I use what I have." Melanie then leaned against the desk. "I am gorgeous, men fall over themselves to sleep with me. In fact, this whole escapade was formulated around sex…it even began with it."

"Rape? My rape, no, rape is not…"

"Please you know it was enjoyable…I mean I had a bit of him too." Elizabeth felt nauseas. "He was rather filling wasn't he Elizabeth?"

"He was a pig." Elizabeth watched her eyes darken. "And you no better."

"I can't let you have Daddy's money Elizabeth. I won't let you get in the way of what it mine."

"I didn't know until a few weeks ago. However, your very methodical plan was revealed rather recently…"

"Yes. If I had you killed in a normal sense, suspicion would most certainly be cast on me. I figured to set up a killer already on the hunt, no one would suspect me."

"But all those other girls…"

"Casualties…they all look like you, did you notice?"

"Yes."

"My idea."

"And raping and cutting out the heart?"

"The raping portion was his idea, he needed to have fun. You know at times, we would pretend…oh you don't want to hear about that." Melanie was right, she didn't want to hear about that.

"Why cut out the heart?"

"Symbolic of my hurt heart."

"Does your father know?"

"No."

"How about your brother?"

"Which one? James hasn't a clue."

"And your other brother?"

"He listens to me." Elizabeth sucked that in. Did Jason Monroe help his sister?

"All of this was for money…Melanie this seems a bit beneath you…"

Melanie turned beat red and slapped her. "Listen little sister, you don't have that much longer…"

"Melanie, let me handle her." Elizabeth looked at the doorway and saw the man in black without his mask on. He was very handsome, GQ material even, but something was cold and dead in his eyes.

"No, she has caused me too much pain." Melanie's voice shook with fury.

Melanie raised the knife she had in her hand. "Hold her down Luke."

Elizabeth bucked up from the couch and stood up. "I don't want the money Melanie…"

"Sure you do…" Melanie edged closer to Elizabeth, closing off the escape route. Melanie lunged for Elizabeth and knocked her to the ground. "You can have her if you want Luke, have both sisters…."

Melanie watched Luke walk over. He did want her…pig…

Elizabeth screamed as Luke stood over her. Where the hell was Will and Jack? "Please don't…" Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat.

"Just relax darlin' you may like it…" Luke ripped her blouse open. "Mel…"

Melanie looked at Elizabeth. "You bitch! You're wearing a wire!"

"The whole world now knows what you have been doing…" Elizabeth then smiled. "Game over."

Melanie screamed and raised the knife. Gun fire then lit the darkened room.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth began to crawl away from the fighting. Something felt wrong…she felt a liquid heat near her chest.

Elizabeth then stopped, she felt so weak.

Will held up his arm. He had personally laid a bullet into Melanie's head, as one in the man in the room for good measure. He couldn't be sure, but he thought Elizabeth had moved away.

"Elizabeth!"

Will ran to where he saw her feet. He flipped her over onto her back and saw the blood. "We need the Paramedics!"

Jack ran over and knelt by her. "She's not breathing." Jack then began CPR.

Will watched helplessly…then saw him, the cause of so much trouble. "Melanie!" President Baines ran into his office.

Will, heated and in pain rose and walked over to him and grabbed the President of the United States by the back of his neck and forced him to look at Elizabeth. "Do you see what she did!" Will spun the President to face him and held the lapels of his jacket. "You will go down for this…I will see to it!" Will then shoved him to the floor.

Will then saw the Paramedics rush in. Will felt his world spinning…Dear God, what had happened.

POTC

Will waited in the waiting room for so long with no news. She was hurt again, he didn't protect her.

"Will?" Will looked up to see Weatherby and Evelyn Swann in the doorway.

Will said nothing as he simply leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "You used her…all of you used her…"

"Will, we needed to do what we had to do. Elizabeth's protection was our number one priority." Evelyn said in a hoarse voice.

"Don't give me that line of crap!" Will shouted. "You used her to gain politically…she never meant anything to…"

"You listen here boy…" Weatherby Swann bellowed. "We love Elizabeth. Do you honestly think we did this all for us? No, do you know what kind of headlines, and how much pain Elizabeth would endure if everything came out about her attack? She would lose her job, and she wouldn't be happy…she wouldn't have met you." The General cleared his throat. "I have stepped down from my position. Myself and Evelyn are headed out of the country to escape the media…"

"What about Elizabeth? She will still have to endure the media!"

"As far as anyone knows, she was doing her job. She found the serial killer that had been plaguing this country for years… her determination to find her attacker, she is being hailed a hero, not a victim." The General sighed.

Will looked stunned. "I don't…"

"I will always protect my daughter." Without another word he left with Evelyn.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Rome…Paris…London…" Elizabeth said as she smiled at Will.

Will smiled at her and kissed her…his wife. Nearly a year ago, he had nearly lost her. "This is going to be one hell of a honeymoon."

"A long honeymoon, which is what we both need." Elizabeth said as she leaned against him. The last year had been hard on both of them, the media was relentless as Elizabeth recovered from her bullet wound.

Things evolved and changed for the both of them. Both were hailed in high regards for their honor and bravery. Will was given a promotion, however it was turned down, especially when Elizabeth told him what she was going to do.

She was going to go for the position of the District Attorney for a county in Massachusetts. Will was going to join the field office in Boston and head up the Cold Case Division.

They wanted a house, they wanted children…but not now. They wanted this time to themselves.

"I love you Will." Elizabeth smiled.

Will kissed the top of her head. "I love you too…"


End file.
